


Cold Hands

by Miazaki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans have an average body temperature of 91 degrees. Sometimes Spock gets cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

Spock often missed Vulcan, it was illogical to miss his home planet, especially when he knew he was doing good work in Starfleet, and thousands of Vulcans lived other places than planet Vulcan, and the Enterprise was a good home, full of love and memories. It just had one minor failing.

It was cold.

The humans on the ship described it as chilly, constantly warming their hands or fighting off small shivers.

But for Spock it was just plain cold. It often kept him up, his body shivering silently until he fell into a restless sleep.  He wore a thermal undershirt was made up of special fibers to keep him warm.  And on some days, when Scotty upped the cold to keep the engines from overheating thermal underwear, there was only one problem, well it was more like a minor inconvenience really,  they didn’t keep his hands warm.

Complaining about things that you couldn’t change was illogical, but Spock often found himself clasping his hands together, not to look professional, but to generate warmth between them.

It did have one upside however, when shifts were over and it was time for sleep Spock found it was the most effective time to warm his cold hands.

McCoy often, inadvisably, worked two shifts, then would sleep for half a shift and start all over. Spock had often told him it was illogical and most inefficient but McCoy would wave him off and point out that his sickbay was one of the best in the fleet.

Spock just wanted him to sleep in their bed more.

McCoy was _warm_ , the man always gave off excessive amounts of heat, he was also amicable to what he insisted on calling “cuddling”. Spock had explained to him that he was just warming his hands (and body) and not “cuddling” but McCoy simply grinned and pulled him closer.

                “Yeah, but ‘cuddling’ makes me sound less like your own personal space heater.”

It wasn’t uncommon to find Spock wrapped around the warm CMO, trying to absorb all of his excess heat.

Kirk, unlike McCoy, was not warmer than the average human. But he had his advantages; he retired to his quarters regularly (even _if_ he worked while in bed), only working double shifts when necessary. He also attempted to get McCoy to bed quicker with more successes than Spock himself had been able to replicate.

However, Kirk could warm his hands just as well. The captain wasn’t as solid as his gold shirt suggested. As a direct result of him cheating on his diet his waist line had a bit of give to it. It was just a small curve “A _very_ small curve.” Jim had reminded him time and time again. (Illogical as Spock didn’t care what Kirk looked like.)

And it was warm.

So very _warm._

In the middle of the night it wasn’t uncommon for Kirk to jump as Spock’s cold hands rested right below his belly button.

(“You’re hands are _freezing_ Spock!”

“Illogical Jim, as my hands are in fact warmer than 32° Fahrenheit.)

Tonight found them in a rare position. Both Kirk _and_ McCoy had found themselves retiring at the same time, Spock found himself in the middle of the bed, McCoy wrapped around him, and his hands resting around Kirks middle.

When questioned if this had _anything_ to do with the fact that recently, due to several systems being offline, the temperature on the Enterprise had dropped from chilly to freezing his only answer was a reassuring squeeze from both sides.

Their combined heat was reminiscent of Vulcan…

Spock slept soundly that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a creep with poor circulation who warms her hands on her friends, generally I place my hands on someone's neck or back to warm them up. But often times the stomach is like a mini heater. 
> 
> Also written cause while I think the whole "Spock is so warm!" thing is cute, he's from a desert planet, his internal body temperature would have to be cooler for it to work optimally.


End file.
